


All The Blue Shirts

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer wears a lot of blue things, monochromatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: The first time David spends the night with Patrick he decides to investigate his wardrobe.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	All The Blue Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/gifts).



> Flufftober 2020 day 9: Monochromatic
> 
> For [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/) who appreciates Patrick's fashion choices more than anyone else I know.

One of the first things that David noticed about Patrick when they decided to go into business together was that he always wore blue. Every day, he’d show up to the Rose Apothecary in essentially the same outfit, a blue button-up, blue jeans, and an awful braided brown leather belt. 

He knew he wasn’t exactly one to speak, his wardrobe had been carefully curated, almost entirely black, with some white accents, and a few pops of color. At least he had some variety. Some of his pants were skirted, some joggers, others drop crotch. None of his sweaters looked all that identical either, they had different patterns and textures. He’d wanted to ask Patrick about his wardrobe, but he wasn’t totally sure that was an appropriate conversation to have with your business partner. 

David didn’t have any sort of valid reason to pry. He refused to wear a uniform and hadn’t implemented any sort of dress code for the Rose Apothecary.

The first time he spent the night with Patrick at Ray’s, he snuck a peak in Patrick’s dresser and closet when Patrick got up to go to the bathroom. He was curious to know if Patrick owned anything other than blue shirts and sweaters, or if his wardrobe was truly monochromatic..

“David, what are you doing?” Patrick asked, noticing that his closet door was open and David was rummaging around inside. 

“I was curious,” David admitted honestly, pulling a white button-up out of the closet. “I didn’t realize you owned any shirts that weren’t blue.” 

“I didn’t think that you paid so much attention to what I wore to work.”

“I’ve got an eye for beautiful things.”

“So you’re saying I’m beautiful?” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“You’re very nice to look at. I’ve got no complaints.”

“Thank you, David.”

“So why wear blue every day?” David gestured at Patrick’s lower half, “Even your pajama pants are blue.”

“It’s just easy. I don’t really have to think about my wardrobe. It looks professional.”

“It does. Your jeans make your ass look amazing.” David pulled Patrick in closer, cupping his ass. 

Patrick blushed. “So you’ve been looking?”

“How could I not look? Your perfect ass in those jeans.”

“You’re stunning, David.” Patrick nuzzled into the other man’s neck. “I love your sweaters and your hair. I could never pull off your look.”


End file.
